The Sun God Religion
What is this "Sun God Religion"? The religion relating to the Sun God is a religion that was formulated by an unknown group of nomads who travelled across the Hales and the seas in search of permanent residence (which a later story shall tell). The nomads were a group of 20 to 40 - all raring to go and find their "Holy Santuary", which is claimed to be the most prestigious place known to be exist on the planet. The journey is said to have took over a year- but it's still unknown whether or not they made it all the way as people can only speculate. The Sun God religion relies heavily upon, as you guessed it, the Sun. The giant ball of fire is seen as a "God above all Gods" who commands over lesser gods and goddesses. All known Gods/Goddesses within the religion There is a hierarchy within the religion, which goes from: Supreme God > Lesser Gods / Goddesses > Demi-Gods The "Supreme God" is the Sun itself, as the religion focuses almost entirely on and about it. The Supreme God is the one who watches and makes sure all the Lesser beings are in check and do not cause mischief among the populations that dominate the planet. The Lesser Gods are beings who are from other religions like Andohpy and Paganism. These Gods tend to focus entirely on the planet or the populations - influencing their actions via groups of zealous believers and followers. The Sun God Religion has its own Lesser Gods such as the Moon Goddess, who controls the seas and guides sailors to safety and the God of the Desert who is said to have created the Desert Peoples. These Gods play a vital role in the religion as a whole and help beliefs connect. The Demi-Gods within the religion are those of which are unknown or disliked - generally discarded as offpspring of evil. They are not worshipped and more-or-less the followers of the Sun God Religion set up shrines and such to ward off these beings. The Story and the Origin of the Sun God Religion The story begins with a group of 20-40 nomads from an ancient civilisation that is now long gone. The group of nomads ventured by sea, land and by some accounts, the air. They were peaceful; spreading their religion as they passed on - telling everyone they knew. On their journey however, they faced bigger issues. Bandits, animals and opposing religious groups sought their demise- but the group did not stop. Armed with cheap rock tools and simple archery equipment, they fought back zealously to reach their sanctuary. Their numbers dwindled but this did not stop them- they moved on til the last few people *who are said to had finished the jounrney*. In a whole, the religion was spread across the Hales but so few people know of it now. It's like a dead language- not known anymore except to a select few individuals who continue its practice. Current followers There are only a few groups who still follow the practice of this religion. These groups include: - The Desert People - A few members of the now dead Rising Sun - Scattered travellers / barbariansCategory:Religions